The Alpha and his Luna
by GinxKay
Summary: Instead of accepting her as his mate, he decides to torture her using his powers. Playing along with the game, Haruno Sakura progress to defend herself; however, how much can she take before exploding? Will Sasuke, the Alpha, ever accept her? WEREWOLF story #torture #love #betrayal #mate
1. Mates

**The Alpha and his Luna**

 _There's a story that every werewolf knows. The Legend of the Uchiha._

 _After returning from school at night under the full moon, there in the Alpha home where all the royal blood of the Uchiha stays Sasuke Uchiha returned home. Once the homes of the royal Uchiha were loud and filled with laughter; however, the smell of blood struck the young Uchiha as he rushes home. Not a single star in the sky. It was only the moon that led the boy to his home. Bodies laid everywhere in the yard of the Uchiha land. The whole pact was massacre. When he entered his home, the noise of his dying father and mother were ringing through his ears as he tremble in fear to open the door. Breaking down with anger and fury he opens the door with tears in his eyes only to find his brother with pure blood on his hands and face. And his eyes were pure red with specks of black shapes like that of an S. The emotionless face of his only brings fear and threat to the young Uchiha._

 _"Brother…" Sasuke stutters, "...Who...did…"_

 _"I did Sasuke," his voice filled with nothing but evil and a murderous aura. As his eyes change shapes, the young child was forced to see the death of all the villagers. The eyes of the Sharingan that creates powers that are incredible to the packs. The Uchiha pack was invincible with those eyes._

 _"Why brother!" Sasuke falls to the floor with terror. Sasuke's body remains numb as he growls to look up at his brother._

 _"Hate me little brother. Despise me. Use that hate to keep living. Come and surpass me. I'll let you live for my sake to surpass me," As Sasuke's older brother turns his back on the young boy, he grins of evil and speaks, "You want to have the Mangekyou? Well...there's a requirement for that Sasuke," He smirked, "Kill your closest friend." Sasuke's brother could only glare with no emotions leaving Sasuke with hate, anger, and resentment. The pain the Uchiha is enduring comes with many emotions. Till this day, the Uchiha is as cold as ice. He began gathering rogues and people to create his own Pack. The pack of Konoha today. The pack we're in. Known as evil and corrupted, our pack is the most feared and dangerous pack. Many people dare not to disrespect the Alpha. And murders and killings continues as The only last survivor of the Uchiha Massacre lives on as a avenger._

* * *

The story, I beg to listen to every night to remind me not to get in the way of the Uchiha, our alpha. But...sadness and sorrow only takes over my heart when I listen to the story. Although I fear him, I felt sorry. His family died and his brother killed them all. Because of this story, I always find abandoned things sad. Taking in those that were abandoned just like him, Uzamaki Naruto. Always alone. He was abandoned. Never had a home and so I took him home. Growing up with him like a brother, I've found him… AGGRAVATING!

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled as he sleeps beside her.

"GET OUT!" I growl as I got a hold of his shirt and drag him outside of my room. Glaring out at the full moon, I could have sworn someone was looking at me.

Our village in the forest is hidden by a barrier away from the humans or any other...you know supernatural species. Waking up in the morning to the sunlight beaming upon my face, I know my daily routine becomes a habit in which I start to love...except for school! The sun, grass, and tree has always been a guidance for me. The sun that reflects the pink into my hair and my green eyes that reflects the greenness of nature describes me in every way in my opinion. I've always wondered about my odd colors. Every morning, fixing myself in less than 10 minutes then running to school learning of humans, werewolves, witches, and vampires. Yeah yeah...all those other supernatural things that...I've never really seen. The Uchiha Alpha has always demand that the pups who are less than eighteen years old are not allowed to go outside...but lucky for me I'm turning eighteen tomorrow. Putting on my clothes from the shift, I quickly run inside as the bell rings.

"You're late Sakura!" Iruka our teacher smirked. For those who were late have punishments...and I...well I'm use to it because of Naruto! But today, I could feel it. Something just wasn't right...maybe it's just a aging thing.

"Sucks for you Sakura," Ino smiled as she sneers at me. Knowing my best friend well, I knew her sarcastic remarks could be a bit...rude but we've been friends since forever. Staying after school, I continue cleaning room after room, this time without Naruto's help. It's odd really. Naruto has been secretive and I've never questioned him; but, it never really involved me. He was always coming home late and always have this stench on him...like blood. The sun begins to set and the orange clear sky covers the sky with colors of red and pink glazing over as well. A bit of purple and blue mix but the sudden random cloud suddenly covers the sun and the light immediately disappears. Looking out the window with disappointment, I couldn't help but whine for light. A sudden smell startled me as I look around searching for the sweet scent. Walking out of school, and into the forest, I continue chasing the elegant smell that smelled of… vanilla. A scent that wasn't too sweet but sweet enough for me. Trailing through the forest, I shifted into my wolf form. Although my wolf isn't pink, only the fur on my forehead were shades of light pink and my fur were clearly mixed with some kind of reddish brown that has shades of auburn colors. Running towards the smell, my heart pounds as I reach the local pond that is also known as the training pond. I knew no one is to go there at this time but the smell was calling out to me. Sniffing the smell, I walked over to the pond curiously looked at the water with confusion. The smell suddenly becomes thick and strong.

"Looking for me?" A voice suddenly sparked Sakura's skin. She turns around to see a naked boy. Around her age, with smooth white skin. His abs were very depicted and his tone body is very masculine. His eyes were pure black with a smooth and coldness in them. His hair is as black as coal and spiked. A smirk is planted on his face. Then it hits me the smell rushes through every inch in my body. It was so strong and it was coming from him. I simply stare at him as he starts to make me crave him… I don't even know what I was thinking anymore. I was simply tamed in his presence. But...his smile wasn't friendly, I could tell. His hands were crossed as if he was interrupted. Why would he be out here? Who is he? Then I glance at his lower body and blush bright red. Quickly looking away, I suddenly start growling.

He started laughing and I couldn't help but blush harder to the melodic laugh of his, but I could only feel a sense of danger from him. I decided I should run off but then as he steps forward I quickly turn to face him with defense. Then I saw it. I saw the mark on his hip. A symbol of an Uchiha. A crest that was engraved on his waist. I soon realize as I stare at his eyes and it was like a mountain had finally collided into my brain.

 _Alpha…._

"Finally know who I am?" He asked. The smoothness in his voice registered into her mind like a music box playing over again. "Shift." He ordered me. But I could only register fear. I never wanted to meet the Alpha...I haven't even done anything wrong though...but I have heard of him. Rumors spreads saying how cruel and evil our Alpha really is. He can kill any member with no sympathy. "SHIFT!" He demanded.

I was scared. Not only that, I didn't want to meet the Alpha...naked!

My eyes didn't meet his as I decide to run off as fast as I can with the aid of the wind. My foot rushed without looking back. I focused on running that was it. My heart could only afford one thing right now and that was to be away. I couldn't breath when I saw his eyes. Everything about him was scary. Using the ground to push me off, I continue to run.

 _Why am I running?_ I asked myself and suddenly slowed down realizing what I just did. _I disobeyed the Alpha….HARUNO SAKURA! YOU IDIOT!_ I couldn't breathe. My heart raced as I could only process what is happening. Turning to look back, I realize he wasn't chasing me. With a clear head, I begin to hope he doesn't recognize me. _I need to cover my smell_ I thought to myself. When returning to the school, I quickly changed into my outfit and walked back home while trembling at the thought of the Alpha.

"He doesn't recognize me right? He wouldn't right? But he's Alpha?" I could only hope, "I mean...all I have to do from now on is cover my smell right?" I asked my wolf but she never once spoke through the entire process.

When returning home, I see Naruto waiting for me pacing back and forth.

"NARUTO!" I smirked as I wanted to challenge him to a fight.

"Sakura-chan!" His sincerity definitely shows as his blue eyes twinkles, "Where did you go? What took you so long?" He practically yelled at me.

"What…?" I glared with confusion.

"Idiot," Naruto sighed and bit his lower lips. His blonde hair was really attractive in my opinion. I don't like Naruto in that way, but what can I say? He was like a lovable brother that I could be around with. He may over exaggerate his affection, but I know he didn't have parents to love him the way my family and I did. He has always been thankful but there was something about him that always left me curious.

"Naruto," I said bluntly, "Why are you home so early?" I asked. He suddenly hugs me and I took a sniff like I always do and the smell was completely clean for once.

"This may be the only time Sakura," Naruto whispered, "That I can hug you like this," his voice was scratchy and I couldn't depict what he meant.

"Why?" I hugged him back scared of what he may tell me.

"Your birthday is tomorrow," I could hear Naruto smile sadly, "I feel like I'm losing you Sakura-chan."

"Idiot," I smiled, "I was never yours."

"I'm being serious Sakura," Naruto's voice changed sternly, "You may find your mate soon...and I wouldn't even know how to handle it."

"You'll have to let me go," I stated as I continued hugging him like when we were little. Naruto as a child was troublesome. Always crying out of gratitude. I always cried with him when he cries like that.

"I love you," Naruto said holding me in his embrace tighter, "I love you Sakura."

"I know," I patted his head like a dog, "I know Naruto. I love you too."

"You don't understand," Naruto whispered and I could feel his breath near my neck like his lips were brushing my neck.

The entire night, I could only think of what happened. Meeting the Alpha...in the most informal way ever...and Naruto's words repeats in my head. He was scared for me. I don't even know why. He use to do that when we were little...but he's never home these days and then suddenly he comes home like that. I couldn't help but worry for him.

The night became cold and the moon is shaped like a crescent and the light shimmers on my face putting me to sleep.

As morning finally come, I had a major headache that was exploding in my brain. My vision was blurry and my body didn't feel like mine. Shifting and running to school then changing like my usual routine, I see everyone standing on the field. I look up and felt as if I was missing something. Walking over to the field where every staff and students stood in respect.

Seeing Ino, I walked by her side and questioned, "What's going on Ino?" I asked.

"Sakura…" Ino smiled, "We're going to see the Alpha!"

"WHAT?" I whispered loudly, "WHY?"

"What...you didn't get the message?"

"What message?"

"We were linked last night. Some student had angered the Alpha yesterday. He's probably here to humiliate that person." Ino rolled her eyes. I simply froze. I could've sworn my heart froze. People were silent as they watch the Alpha walk up the podium. His elegant appearance had many swooned over. His black hair flushed with some sense of dark blue, his beautiful black eyes were fierce looking and like yesterday, his emotionless expression had me frozen. Wearing clothes, I was glad, but I couldn't help as I bit my lips knowing what is to happen.

A thought occurred to me, _Why wasn't I linked? Why didn't he linked me?_ I refused to look at him any longer. I was scared he might directly look at me. I didn't want his stares to look directly into my soul. As the wind blew, the scent had me jumping up and down. My eyes quickly looks up and there in that moment I finally processed what happened as soon as my wolf spoke.

 _Mate_

 _Mate_

 _Mate_

 _Mate_

She repeated the same thing over. I could tell...my tail was wagging just from the scent. But his eyes told me different. He let out a grin as his eyes directs into me. It was like he knew what I was thinking. He knew I wanted him. He knew it. I glanced away ashamed of myself for drooling over him...even though we were mates. We were mates. He and I were mates!

I was scared. Scared of what would happen to me. Would he reject me? Is he going to kill me?...What is he going to do with me? Why isn't he saying anything? Would he kill me? His mate? I anticipated as my fist clenched hard. Ino suddenly saw me trembling. Holding my hands, she smiled.

"I forgot to tell you," Ino smiled softly, "Happy Birthday." Her soft hazel light blue looking eyes always had me. She may always anger me at times but she definitely is my true friend...like a sister. I smiled softly as she soothes me out of my fear but the scent became sweet and disturbing as my wolf was eager to jump into his arms for him to claim me. Rejecting my wolf, out of fear, I blocked her out.

"Some student broke the rules yesterday," his voice sang in my ears and my heart beat faster than normal, "Not only did they break the rules, they disobeyed me."

I rolled my eyes at the thought as he said "students." I was practically the same age as him! My wolf debated with me. _Telling me that he is going to announce that I was the Luna. He wouldn't humiliate us. He'll love us._ She continued pestering me about the thought. Ignoring her once more, I have no clue what this man is thinking.

"My rules are clear and top priority. NO WOLF should be at the training pond around 5 PM in the afternoon. Only higher authority allowed. NO STUDENT WOLF should even be on the training field unless elected to do so! And when I TELL YOU," His voice was stern and loud as if he was holding back a growl, "When I tell you to shift, YOU WILL shift." It wasn't like wasn't asking us. He was clearly demanding us and we know we are to follow.

"Therefore," he let out a grin, "Haruno Sakura," he said aloud and every wolf turn their heads to my pink haired self. My eyes looked at him with betrayal. I couldn't believe him. My heart actually believed a little...a LITTLE that maybe he wouldn't humiliate his own MATE! "You're punishment is a day of water rack." I knew what that was. I knew in my bones the feeling of that. When my family were attacked by rogue, we were tortured by the water rack. I was scared. I was scared to death knowing this. Ino had let my hands go and her eyes teared out for me. I couldn't even let out a tear because...if this is how my mate wants to play, then I will not let him be satisfied with my tears. I refuse to let him be satisfied. His grin is pictured in my brain and the warriors walked up to me and simply tied my hands. My eyes never left his but when I saw the blonde coming behind him I couldn't help but growl. I let the warriors carry me away as my eyes glared over to Naruto. His saddened eyes. He knew. He knew what is happening...yet my heart continue to accept reality.

Tied onto the rack, I knew that this machine would rotate. I would only have a certain amount to breath as I am in air...but once the machine starts to rotate I'll be soaked in water with no way to breath. I would be in water for who knows how long. Tied onto the machine I refuse to talk or make a sound. Anger was my resolve. My heart hurt but I could only feel anger and hate.

 _Would I die? Am I going to do? What happens then?_ My thoughts were driving me emotionless _It's not like I wanted to do anything big. I rather die than mate with that Uchiha who deserves nothing._

"Cursing me are you?" I could recognize his voice since I met first met him. Although I hate him, my body betrayed me. My body continues craving his scent, his voice, his body… I refuse to answer him. I refuse to look at him.

"Since you won't answer or speak to me, I guess we'll have to proceed," it was only me and him. He had changed his outfit. Now wearing a white long sleeve with black long sweat pants, he looked like he was prepared to torture me. He pressed the button and the flush of water devoured me.

* * *

I would really appreciate reviews:)


	2. Tortured

**The Alpha and his Luna**

Would I die? Am I going to do? What happens then? My thoughts were driving me emotionless It's not like I wanted to do anything big. I rather die than mate with that Uchiha who deserves nothing.

"Cursing me are you?" I could recognize his voice since I met first met him. Although I hate him, my body betrayed me. My body continues craving his scent, his voice, his body… I refuse to answer him. I refuse to look at him.

"Since you won't answer or speak to me, I guess we'll have to proceed," it was only me and him. He had changed his outfit. Now wearing a white long sleeve with black long sweat pants, he looked like he was prepared to torture me. He pressed the button and the flush of water devoured me.

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
**

I could feel it, the water drowning me. My powers become weak. I couldn't move. My breath was slowly draining. I could feel light headed as the water continues draining me of my energy. After a couple of minutes, he pressed the button once more letting me breath. I couldn't see correctly. The blurriness only took control of my headache and the water dripping from my hair made it worse as I could see his figure in front of me. Shaking my head, I still couldn't process him.

"Don't pass out now," finally, I could only feel disgust with him, "or you may actually die."

"Dying is better," I spat. I couldn't see him, but I could feel him near and I knew he didn't like my remark. His hand suddenly squeezed my cheeks together and his fingers dug into my skin.

"Sorry mate," He whispered as he leans in breathing me in, "but you're not getting out of this even if you were my mate." He pressed the button once more drowning me. After a while, I began to become tired. I was determine to last to show him that I won't let him bother me. That I am stronger than that.

Breathing once more he spoke, "You shouldn't have ran away."

I laughed at that comment, "Alpha, just because I ran away?" I retort with sarcasm and the button was pushed once more. This time, I didn't have to time breath and the water stung my through and nose. Drinking in the water, my body was useless. My wolf continued to whine and cry. Bringing me out of the water, I quickly coughed out water and as I see his figure I spat on him and I couldn't help but look at him with my green eyes looking into his coal black eyes. Nothing, nothing was there. Not a single sympathy...now he was pissed. He pressed the button once more drowning me. After the same repeat, I finally accepted the water.

Pulling me out to breath, he asked, "You like the water?"

"I rather drown than breathe the same air as you!" my voice sounded hoarse and I wasn't sure but I could see his frown deepen. Was he finally feeling hurt?

"Then, instead of being in that water," he slides his finger down my neck and up. The sparks began once more and his scent disgusted me; however nothing can stop my body. My body starts craving his touch once more. I wanted more. My wolf was begging but I refused. He rubs my neck and caressed my cheek. I became more confused as I can't tell whether this is an act of affection or… just a lust of his own.

He begins untying me, and as I fall into his arms my whole body sparked. I felt jolts in my bone as he touched me. Holding me and embracing me. My head rested on his chest and slowly as I begin to see the darkness around me, I could hear him whisper in my ears.

"You'll always breathe the same air as me...and only me."

A warm...bed. The smell was amazing like...vanilla mixed with a spice of cinnamon. My body snuggled in the thick blankets I feel above me. I smile lightly and as I try to turn my whole body felt sore. I admit, I am pretty slow. My eyes open and I realize what happened before.

"Where am I?" I asked as I slowly awoke from bed sitting like a little dog. Looking around, the room was big filled with many elegant yet simple designs. Looking at the black blanket I was sleeping with I start to remember.

"Alpha…" My sore body move scared in case if Alpha comes running in and torturing me once more. Then as I stood up off the bed, I looked at my clothes. My face was bright red and I couldn't help but look for clothes.

The bastard! Did he change me? I am naked wearing his shirt! I can smell him everywhere! I'm only wearing a shirt! I panicked as I went around his room searching for my clothes embarrassed that my ass was practically showing. Seeing my clothes in the bathroom half dry, I quickly changed. Walking out of the bathroom, I pause at the sight of the Alpha sitting in his chair with his leg cross and hands crossed as if he was waiting for me. His expressionless face only gives me fear.

I then tried my best to act as if I was showing him respect and lowered my head.

"You don't talk much," he says. I couldn't help but hold myself back from saying anything stupid that would give me more punishment.

"Are you scared?" He asked confidently.

Who wouldn't be? I thought to myself.

"Can I go back home?" I asked emotionless like him.

"Sure," He said with a scary fake smile. Like he was contradicting himself, I couldn't tell what this Alpha is thinking.

"Then…" I slightly scoot myself closer to the door and as I opened the door a little and "SLAM" the door was pushed back making a sound like that of thunder. Chills and goosebumps ran through my skin in that quick moment. My hair was still wet and I could feel the heat from behind me. The Alpha was smelling me, he was sniffing me. His hands had pushed the door shut enclosing me within his arms. My back against his chest and I could feel him move closer. The closer he moved I stepped closer to the door. He had pushed his chest making me hug the wall of the door.

"W-what...do you want?" I stuttered blushing. His head snuggled against mine and his breath laid upon my neck.

"Sakura," he smirked, "Did you want me?" He asked. My heart started throbbing at his touch. I wanted him. I really did. If he claimed me right here and now, I wouldn't even stop him.

"I…" I turn to look at him. I couldn't help it, but tears were flowing out of my eyes, "I hate you." I watched as his face looks emotionless and the wicked smile lands on his face once more. I quickly took that chance to run out of his home. Although I left the room, I felt like an idiot running around a big home. After running around from hall to hall, I gave up and began retracing my steps only to lead me back into the Alpha's room. Reaching my hands to tap on the door, I retreated once more scared of any possible things that may happen. This man won't hesitate to kill.

"You looking for me?" The voice came from beside me. He had been watching me the entire time. I could see it in his smile. It was gorgeous. His smile was more sincere than usual.

His smile was gentle and I couldn't help but blush and look away, "I-I...got lost." I said embarrassingly.

"Follow me," he turned around and started walking. As I followed, I realized how broad his back was. I began to think about him and his sides. His evil side...then this side...this gentle yet warm sense I can feel hidden. The stories...that I've heard of him only brought a coldness within the halls. But when I stare at his back, my heart poured out knowing his sadness. My heart began feeling guilty.

"You… you must've suffered," I whispered. Stopping at the entrance and exit of his home, he stopped before her. She suddenly realized what she said and stepped back in case he was going to harm her.

NORMAL POV

"Leave," he said sternly and emotionless. My wolf screamed no, and everything in my heart began to cry out for him.

Gutting up, I spoke, "We're mates."

He turned around and walked towards her. Surprised as she doesn't back up, he looks into the green eyes of hers. Her every emotions can be read easily through those eyes. Her skin was beautifully smooth like that of pearls. Her hair just like those of the Sakura trees in which we see once a year. Pink and beautifully like that of spring.

"Mates?" he questioned with a smirk, "We'll see if you still think that way. I'll make sure you suffer Sakura. If you want to be my mate," He smirked out a corrupt smile, "Then endure the burden. Well, it's not like I'll let you rest in peace. Your smell disgusts me. Leave," he smirked, "Unless you want me to mark you right here and now to confirm that I'll torture you forever." The thought of it to Sakura sounded ridiculous. The thought of being his...to torture...and forever? Sakura nodded and swiftly walks past him running off back home. Standing in his empty home, Sasuke growled out of anger. He knew it himself that he enjoyed messing with her and torturing her. His mate. He wanted to make her know he won't let her live without him.

Never did he want a mate. He refuse to be kind to anyone. Since young, he never planned on marrying anyone. He decided that if one day he finds his mate, he'll kill her just like Itachi had. He'll do it for power. He didn't want to be weak.

If my mate becomes my weakness, I'll be DAMN! Sasuke had thought since young. Never does he want to be weak over connections that'll corrupt him of his avengeance. Now, seeing the pink hair and green eyes, he was determined to destroy her.

Walking home, tears ran down her eyes. Rain starts pouring down in the dark woods as she sits there waiting to clear out her thoughts. The emptiness within her stomach growls of hunger. Endless tears streams down her eyes. The rain taps down onto her hair soaking her just like earlier.

"What's with me?" She questioned herself, "Water...isn't my thing huh?" She wipes her tears and stands up.

"It isn't your thing," there stood the blonde hair and whiskered face with blue eyes that brightened up in Sakura's eyes. He tried smiling and as he walks up to her covering her under his umbrella, he pets her head and pushes her upon his chest.

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispers, "I've been lying to you." Sakura grasps a hold of Naruto's shirt and cries. "I'm the beta of this damn pack." Naruto said, "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want that to change our relationship. And...then you happened to meet that TEME… and I know." Naruto sighed, "I know I can't do anything about it because ya'll are mates." That only made her cry harder.

After crying into Naruto's arms, he had carried her back home where her friends stood there with her family with a cake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY," Naruto and everyone shrieked. Wiping away her tears, Sakura felt a little lift off her shoulders as she sees the smiles on everyone's face putting their best to make her feel better.  
"Thank you guys!" Sakura smiled.

That was her night. Her half and half. The good and bad things in her life. Starting from that moment and on, she knew everything was going to change. Sasuke didn't want her as mate...yet he hasn't rejected her. He wanted nothing more than to torture her...and Sakura was determined to make an effort and deal with him….since he's the alpha.

Waking up early to take the chance and enjoy nature and walk to school, Sakura took her time through the forest. The sun was bright that morning. Birds chirping and singing as they found their mates and the butterflies swooning out of their cocoons. Animals chasing and looking for their mates made Sakura envious.

"It's that time of the year huh?" Sakura whispered. Once reaching school, everyone glares at her. The humiliation has begun. She was glad that no one knew but Naruto that Sasuke is her mate. If they knew...I would be rejected. Silently walking through the halls, Sakura could feel eyes from behind. Like living for humiliation, that was what Sakura was. A punishing tool in which the Uchiha would use her to set as an example for the pack.

"Sakura, you're to go to the Alpha's base," Iruka said, "You won't be having school anymore."

"Why?" she asked softly.

"Alpha's rules," was all he said to get it through her mind. She'd rather get out and see the Alpha him than to stay there and be a spoken of. Taking her time, she walks towards the Alpha's base where only top warriors are to be. She could smell him inside with Naruto and others. Before stepping into the small house, she took in a breath to remind herself that she won't falter by his critical actions and remarks. Before she knocked, the door opens and there he stood. His thick black hair makes her want to run her hands through it and his eyes, how she wished she could be the focus of them in a more loving way. His smirk...she knows exactly what he's about to do.

"What took you so long to come in? Standing there like a fool," Sasuke growled reaching for her arm and dragging her in. The feelings, the sparks, and the tension from his touch could only make Sakura want him more. After glaring at him for a moment, she suddenly realizes that there were people in the room.

"Introduce yourself," Sasuke said with his arms folded.

"Haruno...Sakura?" Sakura questioned herself as she became nervous from the stares but when her eyes landed on Naruto she begins to light up. He smiles at her with confidence. She smiled back at him and she suddenly flinches as the Uchiha had blocked Naruto from her view. She looks up at him with a questioning look.

"You're the clean up," Alpha Uchiha said, "So, after every meeting and everywhere I go, you are to clean after our mess. You understand?" Sasuke asked Sakura. She didn't understand his childish request.

"So...you want me to clean up your mess?" Sakura questioned.

"Anything I ask of you, you will do," Sasuke said.

"Like?" Sakura questioned.

"You're bait pinky," A white haired boy with shark teeth said. And I thought he was a wolf...he looks more like a shark, "Suigetsu's the name." He smiled.

"Ah…" Sakura smiled with a greeting.

"Sasuke, why would you bring a girl with no ability to do something so simple? We could easily clean after ourselves," A girl with glasses and reddish pink hair. She wasn't elegant but Sakura could tell she was something special. Sakura smiled at the thought of Naruto.

"If I tell her to take a bullet," Sasuke stated, "She will need to take a bullet."

Naruto suddenly hits the table breaking it in half, "I'm out of here," Naruto stated as he gives Sakura a sympathetic stare before leaving.

"Looks like you could start with cleaning that table Sakura," hearing him roll her name off his tongue surprised Sakura. With not a single word, Sakura quickly gets to work, but his words continue to replay in her mind. If I tell her to take a bullet, she will need to take a bullet.

As everyone leaves, Sasuke stays behind watching her.

"Are you babysitting me?" Sakura questioned as she made her job look easily throwing the big pieces of table out to the garbage and back.

"Don't disrespect me," He said fiercely looking into her emerald eyes, "You will listen and obey." Sakura simply gives him her sympathetic eyes. She was confused about his actions.

All week, Sasuke sat there babysitting her. Watching her mop after his mess. In his home, she cleaned up the tables, the rooms, the floor. He simply sat there and watch her do everything with not a complain. Arranging his books, papers, and clothes, he simply sat there.

"Is there anything you want?" Sakura would ask him as he sits in front of his desk.

"Have you had enough?" Sasuke questioned her with his emotionless expression.

A smile planted on her face and it wasn't that of a sneer, but an innocent smile like she had enjoyed being ordered around. "I'm still ok. I can do more if you want," She offered. For the past days, she had enjoyed pleasing her wolf. Even if he doesn't touch her, his smell satisfied her. She continues to observe him...her mate and a part of her wanted to reach out to him begging to love him. Through the weeks she doesn't understand the rumors and stories she's been hearing because they weren't true...at least some of it. Sasuke would give her breaks and sometimes there would be simple food on the table. Work became less for her over the weaks. There was only one thing she missed and that was learning and her friends. She adored her education. She didn't have no ambition. Here in this werewolf place, you were either a warrior or you're cooking or doing stuff like that. For Sakura, she had never planned to be a warrior but she knew how to defend herself. She just doesn't want to make that her life. She wanted a life with freedom and love. Since young, her and Ino have always spoke of love and mates. However, with Sasuke being her mate, she wasn't too sure. Being with him for a week...she was simply happy because her wolf was but he was definitely a harsh and cruel Alpha.

Forcing her to watch her train with the rest, she basically did his laundry. She ran to get him water when he ran out and when he was hungry he sent her all over town to get him exactly what he wanted.

"I want a sandwich," was all he told her and as she runs to grab him one from the closest place, he rejects it and requests it without mayonnaise. When returning, he decides he wants tomatoes in his sandwich. Every warrior glares with concern for Sakura but not a word escape Sakura's mouth. Irritated by her persistence, Sasuke finally makes her stand in front of the tree with an apple on her head.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura questioned timidly trembling while biting her bottom lips, "I already did all the clean up for you…"

"You better stay still," Sasuke teased with a smirk, "If not, I might just get your eyes." She gulped hoping this was just a scare. Closing her eyes, Sakura shook and prayed.

"Open your eyes," he demanded, "Look at me," his directions all day has targeted her. He wanted her to fear and continue fearing. Torturing her. Looking up, Sakura's green teary eyes only pleaded him. His wolf suddenly whimpers. Blocking his wolf out, Sasuke lets out a chuckle and puts down his bow and arrow.

"You don't trust me do you?" His expression only conveyed of bitterness. Lowering his eyes, he turns his back and walks away only to be stopped by Sakura.

"I," Sakura walked forward, "I want you." Sakura said shuddering. "I want to be with you." Her fingers glided to her lips.

Letting out a small smile, Sasuke points the arrow towards Sakura saying, "If I have a mate," He said slyly, "I'll kill her." He said walking off. Sakura drops to the ground hugging her knees and leaning back on the tree.

"I was honest," Sakura whispered.

"Sakura," Naruto comes from behind sitting down beside her.

"What's he like Naruto?" Sakura questioned as she looks at the sun. She loves the sun's rays. It was like the entrance to a new world. She wanted to live with no condemnation.

"It's like the stories you've heard Sakura," Naruto smiled, "His family was killed by his brother. He doesn't like opening up and only looks to destroy his brother. He isn't looking for love, but I know somewhere in him, he's somewhat nice. He likes torturing you because he doesn't know how to show affection Sakura. He's never been shown affection. He hasn't been loved since forever." Naruto said patting Sakura's shoulder.

"Naruto," Sakura said, "You know I...I don't even know him...but…" her tears were endless. Naruto's smile was erased and a frown was placed on his face. Holding her face and trying to wipe her tears, Sakura continued tearing up.

"I really want to be with him," Sakura whispered. As Naruto was about to give her a hug, he looks up to the window only to see the Uchiha himself up his home watching them. Her.

Patting her head with a slight smile, Naruto sighed, "I'm sure he does too." Staying with her till the colors changed from blue, purple, orange, and pink to pitch black.

"You want to go home?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto," Sakura whispered, "I don't want to go home anymore. I want to be with him." Her tears were dried on her face.

"That bastard might hurt you Sakura," Naruto whispered.

"I don't care," Sakura's voice slowly softened, "Naruto, if I can't be with my mate...then I may as well die. We wolves are to die if our mates die."

"You guys haven't even gone through the mating process!" Naruto jumped back at her throat trying to make her realize the trouble she may be getting to.

"I don't care," Sakura looked up at the faded moon, "I plan on changing his mind."

"How?" Naruto gives up as he whispers.

"I'm not going to lose to him," Sakura said standing up, "Even if he tortures me, or kills me….I'd rather die."

"I don't understand Sakura!" Naruto grabs her wrist, "YOU CAN FIND A DIFFERENT MATE IF THIS IS ABOUT MATING!" Naruto growled.

"You haven't seen your mate NARUTO!" Sakura growled, "IF YOU DID YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND!"

"You're driving me insane Sakura!" Naruto whines.

"You taught me Naruto," Sakura says softly, "You told the pack to never give up. You always told us that. You can't just make me give up." A smile appeared over his lips and Naruto laughed as he messes up Sakura's long pink hair.

"Thanks Naruto," Sakura smiled and punches him.

"Then, seems like my time is up anyways," Naruto sighed as he turns around to see the Alpha in black with red eyes.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Sasuke growled, "Touching her?"

"She's not even yours," Naruto stated, "Well, I'll be going." His smile really did lighten up her mood but as she stares over to see the Alpha with red eyes she wasn't too sure she was ready to face him with determination.

"You touching other men?" Sasuke asked with his arms crossed, "If you touch a single one of them and if they touch you, you will regret it."

Glaring into his eyes, she was surprised. She wasn't sure if she should be scared or...happy?

"Yeah," the simple answer with a smile Sasuke was taken back. He didn't expect her to still look at him with a smile, especially since he had activated his cursed eyes on her. Biting his lips he couldn't help himself.

Walking over to her, he gently wraps her cheeks in his arms. Her eyes were on his red ones and his on her green shimmering eyes.

"What….are you-" She was cut off with surprise as she feels his lips over hers. He roughly kissed her repeatedly asking for entrance. Her eyes widened at the feeling of electricity buzzing her over and over with excitement. Her tail is wagging but she was surprised as he bites her lower lips causing her to open her lips and he tongue swirls in dominating hers.

Her heart was beating faster than usual and closing her eyes she begins to think of Naruto's words. He needs affection. He hasn't been given love. All he's seen is blood...his family's blood.

* * *

Review:)


End file.
